Muted Passion
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: Sequel to 'Blind Love'. Jonouchi and Mokuba have been dating for four years and have reached a more or less normal routine until Gloria is kidnapped. (JouMokuba)


Well! Here we go! Hello again! Welcome to Muted Passion, this is the sequel to Blind Love. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as Blind Love! Please Read Review! Enjoy!

* * *

There was blood, blood everywhere. That's the first thing Jonouchi could see as he saw the flash of Hirutani before his eyes. He tried to yell for help but he couldn't as the thickly muscled man stood there, running a bloodied hand through his blue hair. He snorted as he dropped the piece of glass. The sound broke the silence of the alley and Jonouchi yelled for help but he knew none was coming.

"Jou! Jou! Wake up!"

A gasp escaped from Jonouchi's lips as everything went black once again. Short pants wheezed loudly as Jonouchi felt a soft hand stroke his face. The hand wasn't calloused from hard work but softened from a life of shuffling paper meant to continue for so long.

"Mokuba," sighed, relieved. He lay against the silk covers and into his lover's comforting arms. Mokuba's arms were wrapped tightly around him, holding the elder man against his chest.

"You were just dreaming," Mokuba whispered as he stroked Jonouchi's hair and played the part of the ever-doting boyfriend.

"Yeah," Jonouchi murmured as a smile touched his lips. He felt Mokuba's hair fall softly against him and tickle his cheek. "Just dreaming about, you know, back then."

Mokuba frowned for a second as he tilted Jonouchi's head upwards. He felt his stomach twist as he stared into the empty eyes. "Don't think about it," Mokuba whispered as he lowered his head. Softly his lips brushed Jonouchi's and he let his eyes fall shut as he deepened the kiss.

Jonouchi's hand reached up and his fingers threaded through Mokuba's hair, pulling him closer until Mokuba was forced to straddle his shorter boyfriend.

"I love you," Jonouchi whispered against Mokuba's lips as he pulled slightly away before the kissing ensued once more.

* * *

"You're seeing other guys, aren't you? Aren't you! Don't tell me you aren't you slut! I know you are!"

Anzu quickly shook her head as the tears threatened to burst over. She cowered back against the couch as she hid her face. She couldn't say her relationship with Honda was an abusive one but it wasn't the best. He had started drinking after the accident and had never been the same since then.

"Honda, I already told you I wasn't!"

"Then where were you last night!"

"I was with Gloria," Anzu tried to explain but he just turned angrily away from her. It seemed the same every night. He drank, they screwed, he yelled then she went home crying. He had never been the same way he had been when she had fallen in love, before Jonouchi had gone blind. She knew it had affected everyone but it was getting too much.

"I'm going home Honda," Anzu whispered as she stood up and picked up her purse.

"No you aren't! You aren't going anywhere!" He yelled as he stood there in her way.

Anzu turned towards him and glared before swinging her heavy purse into his head. He dropped like a sack of bricks as she walked past, glad she had listened to Gloria and packed her purse full of rocks for the night.

"I'm really sorry Honda," Anzu sniffed. "Really I am."

* * *

Jacques was muttering several French curses at his homework when Anzu walked into the game shop. She had barely made it through the door when she was knocked bodily over by Gloria.

"Anzu! We were going to send the search party!" Gloria exclaimed as she hugged the other girl.

"It's okay," Anzu sniffed as she wiped at her eyes, removing the remains of the tears. A slight smile touched her lips as she heard another string of French. "Is he having fun?"

"He won't tell me what they mean," Gloria grinned wildly.

"Because then I won't be able to use them if you know them," Jacques commented.

"Anzu," Anzu turned to see Yugi standing in the corner of the room.

"I'm okay Yugi."

He nodded his head slightly before leaving the room. It touched Anzu that he worried so much. Out of all of them no one had a bigger heart than Yugi.

* * *

"Wanna go again," Jonouchi panted as Mokuba rolled onto his back. Mokuba was breathing hard as he stared at the ceiling.

"I need sleep."

A grin touched Jonouchi's lips as he laid back. "I thought you were like the Energizer Bunny. You keep on going and going and going and going and…" Jonouchi continued muttering as he wrapped his arms around Mokuba's waist. The younger one squirmed as Jonouchi tickled his hip.

"Jou!" Mokuba squealed as he tried to pull away.

"I'm not gonna stop," Jonouchi teased the other in his arms. "You have enough energy to do this," he whispered as his lips traced Mokuba's tender neck. The soft lips teased his ear as Jonouchi nipped at it, his other hand trailing across Mokuba's flat stomach.

"Just once more. Tonight is our last night cause your brother's coming home tomorrow. And you know what he's like."

"Yeah," Mokuba whispered as he pulled out of Jonouchi's grasp and pulled out of bed, tying the robe tightly on. "He will be home tomorrow. I wonder if the treatments helped any." Mokuba hung his head and let his hair fall past his waist. "I wish the doctors could help him."

"They'll do their best," Jonouchi said as he got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Mokuba. "If it does help he won't need all your help. Then we can be alone."

"Yeah," Mokuba muttered. "Because we both know why he paid for Shizuka's operation and it wasn't to be nice."

Unfortunately the phone took that moment to ring. Jonouchi groaned as he picked it up.

"Jou?" Yugi's voice said from the other end sounding small and scared.

"Yeah, Yugi?"

"It's Gloria, she's gone."

The phone suddenly dropped out of Jonouchi's hand.


End file.
